Christmas Eve With God
by FavoriteSeptember
Summary: Max decides to come home Christmas Eve and stay for Christmas Day. A cute, shot, One- Shot about the holidays with the two Sheffield's.


**Author's Note: **So. I know I should have posted this a little earlier than I have. D: Opps. But at least I'm getting it here now(: Apparently I'm only writing for 'The Nanny,' now since it's my best fandom and people seem to pretty much like what I write. So. I'm sticking with this(: Here's your Christmas Eve fan fiction.

* * *

Fran lay by the fire. Her arms were fallen behind her head, her feet were propped ever so lightly onto their coffee table. Max is working late, yet again. He promised to take Christmas day off this year with her and the kids. It would be the first that he had ever taken off. Only when Fran had asked why he had never taken off with his first kids and now he decided to stay home - had she got the sweetest answer - because he regrets that he never stayed home, now that he knows what a real family feels like, he's making sure he doesn't lose this one. Fran's heart flutters when she thinks of his answer, his compassion, his compatibility, his compromise, and his fire. Christmas Eve was a great way for these many expressions to show in her husband that she loves oh-so-dearly.

She had already sent Niles home to be with C.C. It is only fair that they get their holidays together - since it's been twenty something years of continuous flirting. She's only thankful that Max had told her he loves her before Gracie was too old for a nanny. If not - it's unforgettable about where she would be at this moment. Most likely at home with her mother and grandmother, trying to enjoy the holidays as if it were nothing. But Max means everything to Fran and him not being home for Hanukkah only made her matters worse. How temptatious and cheerful of Niles to offer to stay until her husband returned, but she politely turned him down as C.C. needed him worse. She knew exactly how it feels not to have your partner at home.

She slowly moved to lie on down, hoping that if she prayed hard enough, her husband would return to her side quickly. Fran regretted not talking to God more than she does - since each time - He always answers her prayers. He's saved Max from freezing in the cold, He's saved her from having cancer, He's saved her of losing her family, He's helped her through her pregnancy. God's always there for her and she knows that, there is no excuse for her not to pray - so. She's not even going to make up one into her thick mind.

"God. You've been here for me more than anyone I know. You're always gonna be there-" her New York thickening accent slipping into her conversation. "I should pray a lot more than I do. I'm not making excuses because it isn't right. There's not satisfaction in that. The only satisfaction is when you give me that warm feeling after I pray, that peaceful feeling from living in Queens, and that painful feeling after I've thought or said something wrong." She stopped to catch a breath as it became rapid in her nasal voice. A lonely tear began to make it's way down her cheek as she realized just what all her life is about, "so if you could do this prayer for me, I'm promising to speak to you every night. To try to be a better person." A promise that she isn't going to refuse ever again - she's not taking anything lightly anymore. Her problems are going to heart.

After a couple of moments of taking everything in, the smallest noise hit the door. Fran immediately jumped up from the couch who had previously been a bed for her. Maxwell walked through the door of their mansion. It's not been easy from the New York to California move - she's not had the pleasure of anything since. She hates it in California, but she didn't want to disappoint her husband and his job. Maxwell loves it, she didn't want to ruin his dreams of being someone who is actually known around the world. Fran's just happy he doesn't have to produce against Andrew Lloyd Weber. Not to make matters any worse than they already were, but she grew tired of his constant complaining.

"Honey! Honey!" Fran ran to Maxwell, jumping into his arms. She held onto him without letting up on her hold. She looked upward and nodded. "Thank you." She put herself down out of his arms to kiss him with the passion she had been longing for since she had got the call from him saying he was on his way and would be staying for Christmas.

"Why are you thanking me?" Max turned to put his coat into the closet behind them, only missing the touch of his wife for a moment. "Did I do something?" He softly laughed as he took his wife's lips into yet another passionate kiss.

"Not you. God." Fran smiled - taking her husband's hand to lead him over to the sofa to rest as she explained her reasoning for thanking God. "He brought you to me for the holidays." She rested her head against his chest as she spoke of the story.

"That's an amazing inspiration, darling." Max ran his finger slowly down the side of her face, capturing her lips into more kisses than had been expected. "It's Christmas and Hanukkah. Happy Hanukkah, Fran."

"Merry Christmas, Max."

Max untangled himself out of the mess of hair, legs, arms, and kisses they were in - only to retrieve Fran's last present from Hanukkah. Over the course of the eight days, Fran had received everything she had ever wanted her husband to give her. She is sure that this one has to top it all off, but only when she opened it, did she see what the real meaning is behind all of it. Fran feasted her eyes onto the photo album lying in front of her. She took her finger tips to slip through the pages of the years she had been with their family - starting at day one - the day she had started working for him.

"Oh, Max." Fran leaned into kiss him, "it's beautiful. How did you keep up with all of these?" She wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her than before. _It's sweet that he's thought of me this much. _

"I knew I was in love with you, the first time I saw you. I knew I wasn't going to let you go, no matter how hard you tried to leave," he chuckled, "even though we all knew you wasn't going to. I took pictures to remember every moment you were there in case anything ever happened." Max's smiles cascaded across his face at mentioning Fran. "I'd only be hoping that you love me as well. But the day you asked Niles what would become of you after Gracie was gone - I knew something had to be done to keep you around. So. When I told you I loved you and then took it back, it wasn't to hurt you, it's wasn't to make you cry. It was to keep you coming back for more. So that I could have a reason to tell you I love you and it go somewhere."

"Max, that's the most beautiful thing you've ever said to me." Her eyes glistened in the candle light of the room's glow, her heart thumped as if words had never been spoken to her, and her mind cleared as she silently thanked God for everything he's done for her.

"I love you, Fran. And Happy Hanukkah."

"I love you, too. Maxwell. Merry Christmas."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know that this is short and late. I should have posted it last night and I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience. I was going to make this 'M,' rated, but it is too sweet for that. (: I do hope that you like this, just as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
